The circles $C_1$ and $C_2$ are defined by the equations $x^2 + y^2 = 1$ and $(x - 2)^2 + y^2 = 16,$ respectively.  Find the locus of the centers $(a,b)$ of all circles externally tangent to $C_1$ and internally tangent to $C_2.$  Enter your answer in the form
\[Pa^2 + Qb^2 + Ra + Sb + T = 0,\]where all the coefficients are integers, $P$ is positive, and $\gcd(|P|,|Q|,|R|,|S|,|T|) = 1.$

Note: The word "locus" is a fancy word for "set" in geometry, so "the locus of the centers" means "the set of the centers".
Solution: Let $(a,b)$ be the center of a circle that is tangent to $C_1$ and $C_2,$ and let $r$ be the radius.

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, O, P, Q;

O = (0,0);
P = (2,0);
Q = (1,sqrt(21)/2);
A = intersectionpoint(O--Q,Circle(Q,1.5));
B = intersectionpoint(Q--interp(P,Q,2),Circle(Q,1.5));

draw(Circle(O,1));
draw(Circle(P,4));
draw(Circle(Q,1.5));
draw(O--Q);
draw(P--B);

label("$r$", (Q + A)/2, NW);
label("$r$", (Q + B)/2, SW);
label("$1$", (O + A)/2, NW);
label("$4 - r$", (P + Q)/2, NE, UnFill);
label("$C_1$", dir(225), dir(225));
label("$C_2$", P + 4*dir(70), dir(70));

dot("$(0,0)$", O, S);
dot("$(2,0)$", P, S);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot("$(a,b)$", Q, NE);
[/asy]

Then the square of the distance of the center of this circle from the center of $C_1$ is $a^2 + b^2 = (r + 1)^2$ and the square of the distance of the center of this circle from the center of $C_2$ is $(a - 2)^2 + b^2 = (4 - r)^2.$  Subtracting these equations, we get
\[a^2 - (a - 2)^2 = (r + 1)^2 - (4 - r)^2.\]This simplifies to $4a - 4 = 10r - 15,$ so $r = \frac{4a + 11}{10}.$

Substituting into the equation $a^2 + b^2 = (r + 1)^2,$ we get
\[a^2 + b^2 = \left( \frac{4a + 21}{10} \right)^2.\]This simplifies to $\boxed{84a^2 + 100b^2 - 168a - 441 = 0}.$